Gormiti Love Version 2
by finalfanaticgorm
Summary: A sequel to my most popular fanfiction, Gormiti Love. A series of romantic oneshots based on different prompts. Contains different shippings.
1. Secret - BlizzardStormshipping (TxJ)

_AN: Hello, and welcome to version 2 of Gormiti Love. That's right, people, version 2!_

 _Since Gormiti Love appears to be my most viewed story, I asked you guys if you wanted me to do another one and...well, here we are! :-)_

 ** _Prompt/word:_** _secret_

 ** _Couple:_** _Toby/Jessica (BlizzardStormshipping)_

 ** _Description:_** _When one secret is discovered, it doesn't take long for even the best-kept secrets to be revealed..._

 ** _Ages:_** _Toby and Jessica - 16_

 _Nick and Lucas - 15_

* * *

 _Day One_

He looks around at the tiny room. The walls are white and devoid of any decoration. He tries to get up but finds himself unable to move. His limbs are still numb from the dart, he figures, as he manages to turn his head enough to see his companion.

She lies perfectly still on her bed and he flinches when he sees the leather straps on her body. He looks down and sees that he has them too. Their captors obviously didn't want to take any chances and risk them escaping.

"How did this happen?" he mutters to himself as he tries to recall just how they ended up here.

 _Flashback_

 _Four friends are walking home from school. They laugh and chat animatedly as they turn onto their street. At first, they don't notice the white van parked inconspicuously on the corner. A revving of an engine cuts their conversation to a close._

 _They shake their heads and carry on walking but the sound of the engine running follows them. Looking back, they see the van following them and unease fills them._

 _Voices are yelling as the doors slam open and men dressed in black leap out of the back of the van holding what appear to be guns._

 _The four teens freeze momentarily, unsure of what to do before they clumsily start running away as fast as their legs can carry them._

 _The only girl in the group is the first to be captured. She had been running slower than usual due to having just recovered from a sprained ankle._

 _The three boys hear a bang and a thud and turn their heads to see what is going on. One of the boys is filled with an unmistakeable fury when he sees the girl's unmoving form._

 _Ignoring his friends' cries, he charges towards the men, catching one of them by surprise as he tackles him to the ground, wrestling the gun out of his hands._

 _As he does so, however, he begins to feel numb. His limbs feel like lead as he slumps to the ground, slowly losing consciousness. He hopes against all hope that his brother and friend manage to escape._

 _End of Flashback_

The guns the men had been carrying had not contained bullets but instead had contained tranquilizer darts. He isn't sure how to feel about being knocked out like an animal but he's at least grateful that he's alive.

This makes him think about the others. Did they make it home safely or were they captured too?

Were any of them safe anymore?

 _Day Three_

He looks up at the man dressed in a white lab coat. The man is giving him a strange look and he cannot tell whether it is fearful or pitying.

He hasn't had any contact with anybody for three days and he finds himself relieved to see another face, even if it belongs to a complete stranger

The first thing he asks is not why he has been brought here but rather where his friend is. She had been moved to a different room yesterday after the same man in front of him now had spoken to her and he would have been lying if he said he wasn't worried about her.

The doctor - he presumes - ignores his question and instead walks over to his computer and brings up a video that seems to be a couple of days old.

The video starts to play and the boy reacts in horror as he sees himself and his friends transforming into Lords of Nature.

How could anyone have seen them? They had always been so careful to transform in areas where there were no people close by.

The doctor clears his throat and informs him that the video had been sent to them by somebody who wished to remain anonymous. He gets a funny feeling that he knows _exactly_ who sent it in and it angers him beyond belief.

When the doctor asks him questions, he talks in a _you can_ _trust me_ voice but the boy can sense an ulterior motive. He doesn't say anything and he can see the doctor trying to remain calm.

After fifteen minutes of stubborn silence on the boy's part, the doctor calls in two other men and tells them to take him away, adding in a menacing tone that if he wasn't with them, he was against them just like his little girlfriend.

He finds himself genuinely afraid for the first time in a long time. So afraid that what the doctor had said to him doesn't quite hit him until later on.

The two men take him to a door with several locks and security measures and shove him inside a room with no windows and whitewashed walls.

The room only has one other occupant. Despite how terrible his situation is, he cannot help the smile that spreads across his face when he sees his friend sitting in a corner. He practically sprints over to her and hugs her in elation, feeling her hug him back, whispering his name over and over again in relief.

He sees the unshed tears in her blue eyes and vows to her as he hears the locks click shut that he will find a way to get them out somehow.

 _Day Six_

"How long are they going to keep us here?" Jessica chokes out. She and Toby had been trapped in the small room for three days and, though they were trying to remain positive, there was no denying that they were beginning to lose hope of ever escaping. "What do they want from us?"

They received three meals a day and had to eat under the watchful gaze of a guard who would stand in front of the door in case they tried to make an escape.

They had discussed their friends and had come to the conclusion that they had no idea if their friends were safe or not. They both tried not to think about the _or not_ part but they knew it was a reality they had to face, even if it hurt.

"I don't know," he replies honestly, his fingers running through her hair in a halfhearted attempt to distract himself from the pessimistic thoughts running through his mind.

A silence falls over the room as he continues to hold her. They were glad to have each other's company while being held captive. They both knew that, alone, they wouldn't have held out for nearly as long.

Jessica is the first to break the silence as she says something that causes Toby's head to jerk up. "W-what did you just say?" he stutters, having heard what she said but convincing himself he had heard her wrong. After all, why would she ask him that?

He sees the shy blush on her face as she says in a voice that's barely above a whisper, "Kiss me."

"K-kiss you?" he repeats, his mind all over the place because his thoughts are running wild. It's not like he's never thought about it - because he _definitely_ has, especially in the last couple of years- but her asking him to was the _last_ thing he ever expected. "Why?"

Jessica seems to be trying to avoid his questioning gaze as she shuffles out of his grip and says quietly, "Because I might never get out of here and I don't want to die without having my first kiss."

For some reason, this explanation stings Toby's pride. He cannot keep the hurt out of his voice as he says, "So that's the only reason you have for wanting to kiss me? That's a really bad reason for wanting a guy to kiss you, you know."

She looks up at him and sees his hurt expression. Realizing that she had hurt his feelings - which hadn't been her intention at all - she opens her mouth to say something but promptly shuts it again, afraid to say what was really on her mind at that moment.

Her mind is elsewhere but she doesn't miss what he says. "I wouldn't mind kissing you, you know, if it didn't seem like you only want to kiss me because of the situation we're in and not because you actually _like_ me or anything." Her head is spinning - he _wanted_ to kiss her? Did he...like her?

Before she can stop herself, she blurts out, "W-what if I had another reason for wanting to kiss you?"

Toby looks up at her, giving her his full attention. "Oh, yeah?" he says in a soft yet challenging tone. "And what _is_ this other reason?"

He watches her slowly approach him, only stopping when there is about an inch of space between them. She seems to be preparing herself to say something and he stays silent, not wanting to scare her off.

She opens her mouth but no sound comes out. Frustrated, she can feel tears welling up in her eyes and she does nothing to stop them falling. She should be able to tell him but she's _afraid._.. terrified, in fact, of admitting how she really feels.

He reaches forward and gently brushes the tears from her cheeks with his thumb. "It's okay," he tells her reassuringly. To him, she is beautiful even with her eyes puffy and red. He loves her more than words could say - that, he's known for a while.

She sees something flickering in his eyes. It looks so familiar yet she cannot name it. But it makes her feel warm and protected.

Loved.

He loved her.

This realization makes her happier than she could have anticipated. She is smiling through her tears as she looks at him, finally feeling ready to be honest with him.

"I love you, okay," she confesses truthfully, looking at him directly. "I love you so much - it hurts!"

Hearing Jessica finally admit how she really felt lifts a burden off Toby that he hadn't known he had been carrying. He knows he should say something by way of response but he doesn't know to voice his feelings effectively. Nothing he _could_ say could possibly describe exactly how he feels about her, how she _makes_ him feel.

The one thing he knows he _can_ say are the words he's wanted to tell her for years. He places his hands on her shoulders, causing her to look up at him. At this point, her cheeks are flushed and she is smiling shyly. "I love you too!" he tells her, which makes her blush more than ever.

"R-really?" she squeaks.

"Really," he confirms.

For a moment, neither of them move, simply choosing to stare at one another. Then, at last, Toby finally gives into his desire - that had grown more powerful in the last thirty minutes - and kisses Jessica.

After a few moments, they break apart and he rests his forehead against hers. Both of them are grinning madly, despite their hopeless situation.

"We'll get out of here," he tells her firmly. "We will - I promise!"

For the first time in a long time, they can feel something they hadn't felt for a while.

Hope.

 _Day Seven_

It was night time. The day had been uneventful for Toby and Jessica. They ate their meals as usual while being watched by the guard and spent every moment locked inside the room they had called home for the past four days.

It had been slightly more tolerable for them with the new knowledge that they loved each other. The burdens of keeping their love secret had been lifted.

At the moment, the two teens were sleeping on an old mattress in the corner of the room. There were springs sticking out of it that dug into them but, with time, they would eventually drop off into a deep, albeit uncomfortable, slumber.

It was approximately half-past eleven when Toby, who had always been a light sleeper, felt light shining on him.

As he slowly opened his eyes, he was confused. The room had no windows and the door was kept locked at all times so he had no idea where the light was coming from.

He notices a blue light flickering in front of him and, as his vision clears, he sees someone very familiar. "Razzle?" he whispers and the projected image of the small dinosaur nods. "Jess, wake up!" he turns and gently shakes her by the shoulder. "Razzle's here!"

Jessica mumbles something that sounds an awful lot like, "Stop dreaming and go back to sleep!" even as she opens her eyes. She blinks as she sees Razzle and then rubs her eyes as though she cannot believe what she's seeing. "Razzle, is that really you?" she asks in a hushed voice.

Razzle speaks to them in a low voice. "We don't have a lot of time. Old Sage is dealing with _these people_ and, as soon as he's done, we'll get you both out of here!"

Naturally, both Toby and Jessica had questions about this. "Deal with them how?" Jessica asks.

"By removing any evidence of you guys not being just like any other ordinary citizen of this town and by making anybody in this facility - or anyone who's seen said evidence - forget what they've seen and learned about you," Razzle tells her.

Jessica nods her head, satisfied with the response, but Toby still wants to know something. "What about Nick and Lucas?" he questions, unable to keep the worry out of his voice.

"They're fine, mostly," Razzle responds. "They managed to escape the men but they've been worrying themselves sick about both of you!"

The two teens look at one another, relieved smiles spreading across their faces. They are happy that the others have not suffered as they have but are also acutely aware that they _have_ , indeed, suffered as well.

Suddenly there is a second flash of light and the projected image of Old Sage appears in the room.

His face is filled with regret as he speaks, "Toby, Jessica, I am sorry that this happened to you."

They both shake their heads. "It's fine!" they say together.

Old Sage raises his hand and a golden light envelopes Toby and Jessica before they find themselves disappearing.

They land in the Temple of Light in front of Old Sage and Razzle as well as two people they had been worrying about for the past few days.

"You're okay!" All four of them - Toby, Jessica, Nick and Lucas - exclaim as they rush towards each other and meet in a group hug. None of them, not one, are ashamed to admit that they are crying a little - or, in Jessica's case, a lot.

"What happened?" Nick asks.

Neither Toby or Jessica feel comfortable discussing what they've been through but they know that an explanation is the least Nick and Lucas deserve.

It takes them the better part of an hour to fully explain everything they went through, with Nick and Lucas listening attentively.

"That sounds horrible," Lucas says once they've finished. "I'll bet you're glad it's over now!"

"We are," Toby says as he slides his arm around Jessica's waist, pulling her closer to him, something that doesn't go unnoticed by Nick. "But I think we both just want to forget it ever happened!"

"Not _all_ of it, though, right, bro?" Nick says, grinning at Toby who returns the grin sheepishly.

"No," he agrees as he and Jessica smile at one another. "Not all of it."

 _Day Eight_

The four of them were gated back to Earth the previous night. They decided that, since they were all tired, that they would save the reunions for the morning.

"I should warn you guys," Nick says as he walks into Toby's room where his older brother is sitting with Jessica. "Mom and Dad have been frantic and the same goes for your parents, Jessica."

They both nod, taking a deep breath. "Are you ready?" Lucas asks them.

"We're ready," Toby and Jessica say together.

As they head downstairs, they can hear voices coming from the living room.

 _"I just want my son back!"_

 _"I have to see my little girl again! I'm not giving up!"_

Nick and Lucas motion for Toby and Jessica to wait while they enter the living room.

"Good morning," they hear Nick and Lucas say.

"Any news?" Mrs. Tripp asks frantically.

"Well..." they say together, which Toby and Jessica recognize as their cue. They walk down the rest of the stairs and steel themselves before opening the door and walking into the living room.

Immediately they hear the screams of their mothers and find themselves feeling like they are being squeezed half to death.

"You're back!" they hear their mothers sob. "Do you have any idea how worried we've been?"

"We're so glad to know you're both okay," Mr. Herleins says as he and Mr. Tripp walk over to also hug their children.

Toby and Jessica hug their parents back fiercely, having both feared they would never see them or anyone they cared about again.

"I think this calls for a celebratory meal," Mr. Tripp announces. "What do you guys say?"

Everybody in the house voices their agreement. After the past eight days, they feel that they deserve some happiness after finally being reunited with Toby and Jessica.

The terrible ordeal they had all been through was finally over...

* * *

 _AN: Well, that's the first oneshot completed. I will now provide a template below so that you guys can submit suggestions for future oneshots in the reviews._

 _ **Prompt (word):**_

 _ **Couple:**_

 _ **Set during:**_

 _ **Ages:**_

 _(The ages section only applies if you want the oneshot to be set before or after the events of the series)_

 _Thank you for reading and I hope you guys enjoy this introduction to Gormiti Love Version 2! :-)_


	2. Stay - BlizzardStormshipping (TxJ)

_AN: Hello and welcome back to Gormiti Love! I'm glad to see that you guys are enjoying it and I hope you will enjoy this week's oneshot!_

 _ **Prompt(word):** stay_

 _ **Couple:** BlizzardStormshipping_

 _ **Set during:** This wasn't specified but it will be set between 2x15 "Crushed" and 2x16 "Wingless._

 _ **Ages:** Toby and Jessica - 13_

* * *

I couldn't help worrying about her. After we had returned from our latest mission in the Gorm, she had been all smiles but I couldn't help feeling like she was putting on an act.

Could I blame her for that after everything she's been through? No, not really. If I had been horrified by what had happened to her, I couldn't even imagine how she must have felt.

At the moment, I am heading upstairs to find her. She hasn't been herself lately and I want to help her in any way I can.

"Are you okay?" I ask as I open her bedroom door. To my surprise, I see that she is on the verge of tears, a huge contrast to how she's been acting lately. "I-I can come back later if you want?" I say, moving back towards the door.

Her voice is quiet as she whispers, "Stay... _please!"_ I turn around and look at her. She looks so...so _broken._ It makes my heart ache to see the sorrow in her eyes.

I find myself moving towards her bed as I let out a choked, "Okay," in response. I sit down on the edge of the bed and watch as she scoots along to get closer to me.

"I was scared..." she admits when I feel the weight of her head on my shoulder. "Toby, I was so scared..."

I gently rub her back with one hand while saying in as reassuring a tone I can manage, "I know, but it's over now."

Her eyes widen as I take one of her hands in my own, lacing our fingers together. "I was scared too," I admit.

"Y-you were?" she asks in surprise. "B-but why?"

My thumb starts stroking the back of her hand of its own accord as I try to think of the best way to answer her.

These feelings I've been experiencing for her are still fairly new to me yet they feel so familiar and so... _right._ Any time she had been in danger in the past, I had been worried about her, like any friend would be. But this time had been different...

I recall vividly seeing her trapped under that wretched dome along with a couple of Air Gormiti. I remember the jolt of horror I felt when we discovered that the dome would shrink until it crushed everybody trapped inside. I had felt sick to my stomach watching her hands pound uselessly at the magically-resistant material from the inside and even more so when I had attempted to do the same from the outside.

It's true what people say: you don't realize how much someone means to you until you nearly lose them. It _definitely_ applies to Jessica and I...because I didn't realize how much I _loved_ her until I almost lost her forever. And I have no intention of ever losing her.

If need be, I'll stay by her side forever if I have to. Maybe as her love, maybe as her friend - I don't yet know. I have no clue which I am to her at the moment. All that matters to me is protecting her from all the evils in the world.

"Because I almost lost you and I don't think I could handle that," I tell her eventually. She gives me a curious look, her head tilted to one side. "Maybe I'll tell you why someday."

I can hear my mom calling us down for dinner. I reluctantly go to remove my hand from hers as I stand up. "Come on," I say to her before thinking for a moment and adding, "that's unless you don't want to."

She shakes her head and stands up. For a brief moment, she slips her hand back into mine and I feel my heart swell with happiness. She has _no_ clue what she's been doing to me lately. She can't have.

Her lips form words that both excite and terrify me. "Will you stay with me tonight?"

My mouth feels dry. Does she not know the hard time I have trying to stop myself from showing her _exactly_ how I feel about her? I don't have a lot of self-control to begin with but I think it's impressive that I'm managing to hold off the _possessive, hold you close all the time_ phase of my feelings so well. But if she keeps this up, my resolve will eventually break. There's only so much I can take when it comes to her - not that I think she _knows_ that.

It's all I can do to nod my head slowly. I know I shouldn't but I'm in too deep now. This girl makes me feel so much that if she asked me to stay with her forever, I'd accept in a heartbeat.

But forever is still a long time away and for now, tonight, it will be the two of us. Skirting around feelings, whispering words of comfort. I won't let her feel any hurt. Not while I'm around.

She wanted me to stay because she needed me, she tells me later on. Little does she know that I agreed to stay because I needed her too.

It wasn't so much Need for me as it was Love, though. It makes you want to stay by somebody's side no matter what they say or do.

I have to wonder: did she ask me to stay because she loves me too? And what would it mean if she did?

* * *

 _AN: And that's the end of this oneshot! I apologize if it seems short but I hope you guys like it, regardless of length. I headcanon that Toby realizes he is in love with Jessica in Crushed, in case this didn't make that obvious already_

 _Don't forget to send in requests for future oneshots and I'll see you back here after the next ROTLON chapter has been written._

 _See you next time and thanks for reading!_


	3. Accident - BlizzardStormshipping (TxJ)

_AN: Hello and welcome to another oneshot for GL v.2! I hope you guys are enjoying them so far. Don't forget to send in your requests in the review section and I will get round to doing them_

 ** _Prompt/word:_** _accident_

 _ **Couple:** BlizzardStormshipping (Toby/Jessica)_

 _ **Set during:** Takes place after the end of 3x06 - Black Water_

 _ **Ages:** Toby & Jessica - 14, Nick & Lucas - 13_

 _The song that will be mentioned in this oneshot is Just Say by Extreme Music. I won't include any lyrics for obvious reasons._

 _Now, let's get on with the oneshot, shall we?_

* * *

I am running down the streets of Venture Falls with one of my friends, Nick. His brother, Toby, and our other friend Lucas are chasing after us because we didn't tell them we were planning on going to see a movie before the archaeology club meeting - as friends, of course. Neither of us like each other like _that._

After a short time, Nick, whose stamina has never been the greatest, stops and doubles over, out of breath. Lucas and Toby continue to chase me but I don't plan on getting caught. No way.

Eventually the run proves to be too much for Lucas as well as he stops and rubs his head. Toby, however, isn't giving up...which means I won't either!

"You better give it up!" he calls after me. I laugh and turn my head to see him grinning at me as he catches up. I will myself to go even faster, still looking at him, both of us smiling widely.

Suddenly the smile on his face drops abruptly. I see my name being formed on his lips before I feel pain. Too much pain. Then...nothing.

* * *

Lucas and I hear Toby scream Jessica's name and run over to him. Jessica is lying motionless in front of a car. The driver - a dark haired woman - opens the door and rushes over to her.

"Oh my goodness!" she exclaims, looking distraught as she fumbles around in her purse before pulling out her phone. She dials a number and holds the phone to her ear. "H-hello," she says in a trembling voice, "I need an ambulance right now...I just ran somebody over!"

As the woman explains to the operator what has happened, I place my hand on Toby's shoulder, noticing that he seems pretty out of it. His face is pale and he is staring in front of him, yet he doesn't seem to see anything. "It's gonna be okay, bro!" I attempt to reassure him.

He seems to jump to life as he snaps agitatedly, "How can you possibly _know_ that? She's lying there unconscious and...and..." He adds in a whisper, "and it's all my fault!"

"It's _not_ your fault, Toby!" Lucas tries to tell him. "It was an accident!"

"Yeah," he mutters. "An accident that _I_ caused!" Lucas and I looked at one another. It doesn't seem like Toby is going to accept that this isn't his fault.

The woman walks over to us. "The ambulance is on its way," she says, her voice still shaking. "They said they'd be about fifteen minutes." We nod and she lets out a wail, "I can't believe this has happened! I honestly didn't see her!"

After this outburst, we lapse into an uncomfortable silence, broken only by the woman's occasional sobs. The ambulance arrives in fifteen minutes, just as the woman had said.

A man and woman come over with equipment. They kneel beside Jessica and try to get a response and check that she's breathing. Some time later, they carefully move her onto the gurney, making sure to keep her body aligned.

"You kids friends of hers?" the man asks us after they've loaded Jessica into the ambulance.

We nod and Toby says, "Can we go with her? Please?"

"Of course," the female paramedic says warmly and we climb into the ambulance.

The woman stays behind, still looking pretty distressed. The male paramedic walks over to her and gives her a flask which she drinks out of. A few moments later, the colour seems to return to her cheeks - I guess she must have been in shock or something.

Eventually the woman gets into her car and drives away while the male paramedic gets into the front of the ambulance. After doing some more checks, we finally drive to the hospital. It feels like forever but in reality it was about fifteen minutes, twenty at the most.

As soon as the paramedics opens the doors on the back of the ambulance, they wheel Jessica straight into the hospital, the three of us jogging alongside her. We head into what looks to be a reception area and the female paramedic goes to to speak to the receptionist at the desk. The male paramedic turns to us and says, "I'm afraid you kids are going to wait out here for a while."

Seeing that Toby looks like he's about to protest, I quickly say, "That's fine. Thank you."

We watch as Jessica gets wheeled through a set of double doors. None of us know if she's going to be alright. All of us are on edge, especially Toby. He is staring at the double doors with a helpless expression. " _Please_ be okay..." he whispers desperately. For the first time in my life, i don't know what to say. He clearly still thinks it's all his fault and nothing we say will convince him otherwise.

Lucas speaks up suddenly. "Should we call Jessica's parents and let them know what's happened or will the hospital-"

"I'll do it," Toby mumbles as he heads to the exit. Using a phone isn't permitted in hospital - I read somewhere that it can mess with the equipment or something. "I'll be back in a bit."

"He's taking it pretty badly, isn't he?" Lucas asks me, concerned.

"I'll tell you now, Lucas," I say. "I've known Toby my entire life and I've _never_ seen him like this before!" It's making me worry because he doesn't seem to be able to deal with what's happened.

It's about ten minutes before Toby returns. "Anything?" he asks frantically and we shake our heads. "Her mom said they'd come over as soon as they could."

Just as he finishes speaking, a doctor comes into the waiting area through the double doors nearby. He makes a beeline for the front desk to speak to the receptionist. I feel dread in the pit of my stomach - and know that the others must feel it too - as we approach him.

I clear my throat. "Excuse me, uh, Dr. Phillips?" I ask politely, looking at the name on his identification card. "Our friend was rushed in here after being hit by a car and we want to know what's going on."

"I-Is she alright?" Toby interjects.

The doctor asks for her name so we give it to him. He files through his notes and says, wearing a grave expression, "I'm not sure I should say anything until her parents get here."

"Why? Is it serious?" Lucas questions and is answered with silence.

"Doctor, _please!"_ Toby begs. "Just tell us what's going on!"

Dr. Phillips sighs. "Well, the majority of Jessica's injuries are superficial - cuts, bruises and a fractured arm." He stops for a moment, as though he's trying to figure out how to tell us whatever it is that's wrong with Jessica. "However we have had to induce a coma -"

"A coma?" Toby almost yells, looking distraught. "Why?"

"Calm down, Toby," I say. I understand he's upset but losing it won't help matters any.

Lucas asks, "So why is she in a coma?"

Dr. Phillips' expression remains grave as he speaks, "She suffered a head injury in the accident. Now, at the moment, we cannot determine how serious the injury is or whether there'll be any permanent brain damage. We have no way of knowing how long she will be in the coma. It could be a matter of days, weeks, months, even years."

The three of us exchange horrified glances. The thought that Jessica may never wake up from this is... _terrifying._ I don't know how else to describe it - all I know is that it's the worst kind of feeling.

"C-can we see h-her?" Toby asks, trying and failing to keep his voice from shaking.

"Yes," Dr. Phillips answers. "Sometimes comatose patients awaken sooner when close friends and family visit often and talk to them..."

* * *

 _It's been a month._

 _One month since I caused the accident that put you in here._

 _I know I say this every time I visit you but I'm sorry. I'm sorry for everything._

 _Everyone says the accident wasn't my fault but if I hadn't been chasing you, it never would have happened..._

I sit beside Jessica's hospital bed. Every day since she was first brought in, I've visited her. I talk to her a lot and sing as well. She's always liked my singing - I'll never understand why - so I sing because I want her to know I'm here. I sing our song, the one we both know off by heart.

"Hey, Jess," I say, taking her hand in mine. "It's me again. Bet you're sick of hearing my voice by now, right?" I laugh, even though I don't find what I just said very funny. I sigh and squeeze her hand slightly. "I miss you, you know. Nothing's the same without you. I can't focus on anything, no matter how hard I try." I continue to talk to her about how awful everything's been without her.

I stop talking to listen to the rhythmic beeping of the heart monitor. I look back at her. She's so beautiful. How did it take me this long to realize just how much she means to me? She has to wake up - I can't let her go without ever telling how I feel about her.

To my surprise, my cheeks feel wet. I rub my thumb across one of them and realize that I am crying. Through my tears, I speak again. "Jess, you have to wake up!" I beg her. "You have to come back to me. You don't know how much it hurts me to see you like this! And it wouldn't hurt half as badly if I didn't love you so much!"

After my confession, I half expect her to wake up but nothing happens. Of course it doesn't. This isn't a fairytale.

Through my tears, I start to sing our song once again. My voice shakes and cracks but I am determined to finish the song for her. I finish singing my part and start to sing Jessica's when suddenly, to my surprise, I hear a voice singing along with me.

That voice...it can't be!

* * *

When I open my eyes, everything seems too bright. I feel like I've been gone for a long time. I hear a familiar voice singing the song we're so fond of and I cannot resist the urge to join in, knowing that the verse we're on in the verse I'm supposed to sing.

The singing stops abruptly and I look at Toby who is staring at me wide eyed. His face is pale, as though he has just seen a ghost and his jaw is hanging open.

"Cat got your tongue?" I tease, my voice a little raspy. I guess I haven't used it for a while.

He blinks furiously for a few moments before exclaiming, "Jess, you're awake!" He looks like he just won the lottery or something - I don't think I've ever seen him this happy before.

"Yeah," I say softly, smiling back at him. "I guess I am."

I become aware of a sensation on my skin and find myself blushing when I realize that his thumb is rubbing the back of my hand. He's been holding it all this time yet even now he doesn't seem to want to let go.

Before I can stop myself, I blurt out, "Did you mean it?"

His eyes dart around the room, clearly trying to avoid making eye contact with me. "M-mean w-what?" he stutters nervously.

"What you said earlier," I tell him. "Don't bother telling me I was hearing things either!"

He finally looks at me, a startled expression on his face. "Y-you heard that, huh?" he asks sheepishly.

I nod. "Did you mean it?" I repeat, wanting to know if he had been truthful.

"Wha- _of course_ I meant it!" he exclaims indignantly. "Do you even have any idea how I've felt recently, thinking I might never get to be with you again? I'd never say anything like that if I didn't mean it!"

So that means he... "Say it again," I ask and he makes a confused noise. "Please!" I add - I want to hear him say it again.

In a gentle voice, he says while taking both my hands in his own, "I love you, Jess, and I always will."

I smile at him and he smiles back. I don't think I could feel happier right now. "I've always loved you," I confess. "I'm sorry I hurt you. It's the last thing I'd ever want to do."

"You don't have to apologize, Jess," he tells me. "And for the record, I'd never want to hurt you either. You mean way too much to me."

I notice him start to lean down towards me and I feel my heart start to beat faster in anticipation. Just moments later, we share our first kiss and, as cliche as it sounds, it really does feel like fireworks going off in my head. There's no doubts in my mind - I love him.

"So," he says as we break apart, still resting his head against mine, "does this mean we're together now?"

"I don't know," I tell him teasingly, "guess I'll have to think about it." His face falls comically and I start laughing. "I'm joking!" I exclaim. "There's nothing I'd love more than being your girlfriend."

He playfully glares at me. "You had me going for a minute there! Don't do that!" he exclaims. After a brief moment of silence, we collapse into a fit of laughter which attracts the attention of a doctor and a couple of nurses who enter the room.

As they swarm around me, asking me questions and checking me over, I smile at Toby who is holding my hand. To think such happiness could have come out of an accident.

* * *

 _AN: And that's the end! Hope you guys enjoyed it! Don't forget to send requests for future oneshots! I will see you next time after the next ROTLON chapter. Bye!_


	4. Alone - BlizzardStormshipping (TxJ)

_AN: Hello, and welcome back to GL2! I decided to make this oneshot more light-hearted in contrast with the more serious ones I've written previously._

 _ **Prompt/word:** alone_

 _ **Couple:** BlizzardStormshipping (Toby/Jessica)_

 _ **Ages:** Toby and Jessica - 1_5

* * *

This was incredibly frustrating.

Toby had thought that his parents being on holiday and Nick at school practising for a huge competition that was taking place in a fortnight (some sort of scholastic decathlon or something) would mean he and Jessica would get some well-deserved alone time. However so far this hadn't turned out as well as either of them had hoped.

First Lucas had shown up, asking for advice on what to get Gina for her birthday, insisting that he wanted to get her something special and memorable.

Barely ten minutes after he had left, Nick had rung, overcome with nerves about the upcoming decathlon. Toby had spent nearly half an hour convincing him that he wasn't going to let the decathlon team down and he had nothing to worry about.

By the time all that was over and done with, both Toby and Jessica were hoping that they wouldn't get any more interruptions. With their relationship still a secret - even from Nick and Lucas - they both savored any chance they could get to be alone.

Toby put his phone back in his pocket before feeling his girlfriend's arms wrap around him from behind. "What's bothering you?" she asked.

Instead of replying, he whirled her around to face him, causing her to cling onto him even tighter as she nearly lost her footing. Her mind filled with anticipation as he slowly lowered his head towards hers, both of them breathing rather heavily.

There could only have been an inch between them when suddenly Toby's phone started ringing. Again.

"Oh, what _now?"_ he practically growled as he grabbed his phone out of his pocket and looked at the caller I.D. before answering as calmly as he could, given how frustrated he was getting, "Hi, Mom! ... Yes, we're fine! ... No, I haven't burnt down the house! ... I'm glad you guys are okay! ... See you when you get back."

As he put his phone down, he noticed music playing and saw Jessica standing by the radio grinning sheepishly at him. She grabbed a hairbrush off the table and he cannot help the smile that appeared on his face as she sang along to the song currently playing.

He laughed as she reached the chorus, dramatically flinging her arm at him for emphasis, before standing up and draping his arm around her. They found themselves once again gazing into one another's eyes.

 _This time for sure..._

As though the world were doing its very best to frustrate them, Jessica's phone started to ring, causing them both to groan in disappointment.

"Hi, Gina!" she said, taking the call. "Slow down, I can't tell you what Lucas is getting you! First, because it'd ruin the surprise and second, because I just don't know! Sorry I can't help you - talk to you later, bye!"

She let out a sigh as she put her phone down, turning her head to look at Toby who had sat down on the sofa.

Walking over to him, she sat down, pulling her legs up and leaning against him as he wrapped his arms around her once more. "Think we'll get interrupted again?" she asked him.

"Probably," he replied gloomily. "Seriously does the world not know how kiss-deprived we've been?"

"Kiss-deprived?" she giggled at the term as he turned to look at her.

"Well, when was the last time we were alone and didn't also have to save the world?" he pointed out.

That, Jessica had to admit, was a good point. A lot of the time, when they had been alone together, they also had to worry about helping save the world. Therefore it wasn't like they would have much time to be romantically affectionate. So she could understand his annoyance at their situation perfectly, given that she felt exactly the same way.

"It's times like these that make me feel like reconsidering this whole ' _keeping our relationship a secret'_ thing, you know," she admitted after a while.

He gaped at her in surprise. "But I thought you said-"

She smiled, taking hold of his hand. "I know I said I just wanted to keep it between the two of us. But wouldn't it be great for us to not have sneak around any more, acting like there's nothing between us?"

He smiled back, "And you know what else would be great?" he asked, threading his free hand through her pale blonde tresses.

"What's that?" she questioned, mischievously pretending to be confused. She watched him lean in closer, letting out a shaky breath as she saw the look in his eyes.

"This..." Toby practically whispered. Jessica completely forgot what she had been thinking about as her lips were finally claimed by his. It couldn't have been all that important, she decided, as she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back.

There were benefits to being " _kiss-deprived"_ as Toby had put it. Namely how amazing it felt now that they were _actually_ kissing. They only hoped they would finally be able to take advantage of their time alone.

As their makeout session continued, Toby pulling Jessica closer to him by her waist with one hand while caressing her face with the other, they were both privately relieved that this time they weren't being interrupted.

It wasn't to last forever. Just as the kiss was starting to get more passionate, there was a knock at the door. Jessica pulled away from Toby to try and see who was at the door. This caused the latter to pull her back towards him before kissing her fiercely.

"We should - go and - answer!" Each time she got the chance to speak, he would kiss her, making her almost forget what she was saying.

The knocking grew more insistent and Jessica once again pulled away. "Toby!" she said firmly. "Door! Answer now!"

"Fine..." he muttered unhappily as he stalked towards the front door, Jessica in tow, and wrenched it open. On the porch stood a gangly delivery boy a couple of years older than them. He held a box in his hands which were shaking under Toby's intense glare.

"Y-your f-food!" he stutters, handing the box to Toby.

Jessica handed him the money and thanked him before he left as quickly as possible, as though he couldn't wait to get out of there.

"Poor guy," she said sympathetically as they headed back into the living room before turning to Toby. "You didn't have to intimidate him, you know. He was shaking in his boots!" She couldn't help giggling though - it had been rather funny.

"Yes, I did," Toby said dismissively as he put the box down. "He interrupted our alone time."

"Because _we_ ordered food," she reminded him patiently.

"I know. I just don't like the fact that every time we're alone, we _always_ get interrupted! Is it really so bad that I want to take advantage of any opportunity to spend time with you without anybody else around?" he complained.

She shook her head, smiling, as he hugged her tightly. "But the look on his face!" she exclaims. "He looked like he thought you were going to punch him!"

"Believe me, I was considering it..." Toby muttered under his breath, hoping she wouldn't hear him.

Unfortunately she did and he found himself wincing as she punched his arm. "Toby, you're unbelievable!" she exclaimed, trying to be angry but failing miserably as she started laughing.

Her laughter died in her throat as he caught her chin in his head, tilting her head up towards him. "And _you_...are irresistable..." he tells her, leaning down towards her once again.

Just as he was about to kiss her, she twisted out of his grip and rushed over to the box. Toby watched, his mouth hanging open in disbelief, as Jessica opened the box before pulling out a plastic box. "Cake!" she exclaimed. "And it's chocolate too!" She looked at him and, seeing the look on his face, said defensively, "What? I'm hungry!"

"Anybody would think you loved that cake more than me!" he said sulkily, folding his arms and looking at said cake as though it was his new worst enemy.

"I do _love_ chocolate," she said, deciding to tease him. "It's so sweet and delicious and I can't get enough of it!" She has to hide the smile on her face as his glaring at the cake gets more intense. "But..." she made sure she had his full attention before continuing, "there is something - or rather _someone -_ I love more!"

"Really?" he asked hopefully.

Jessica smiled as she sang along with the song currently playing on the radio by way of reply.

Toby honestly had no problem with complying with her demand.

* * *

 _AN: And that's the end of the oneshot! I hope you enjoyed it! Don't forget to send in your requests in the review section!_

 _The songs mentioned are:_

 _•Alone by Heart_

 _•Kiss Me by Sixpence None The Richer_

 _See you next time!_


	5. Angst - Blizzardstormshipping (TxJ)

_AN: Hello, and welcome back to GL2! If you've read the most recent chapter of ROTLON, then you know that I am taking a short break from it._

 _But, to keep you guys having something to read that was written by me (not that I know why you'd want to!), I will continue with these oneshots during that time._

 _ **Word/prompt:** angst_

 _ **Couple:** BlizzardStormshipping (Toby/Jessica)_

 _ **Set during:** Season 2 Episode 12 "Hibernation"_

 _ **Ages:** Toby and Jessica - 13, Nick and Lucas - 12_

* * *

I don't know quite how to describe the sensation of what had been happening to me today. The only word that sprung to mind was... _dry._

When I glanced down at the palms of my hands, the skin is dry and crumbling. It's painful but not quite unbearable. The presence of the Lava Gormiti in my nation was causing it and all its inhabitants to dry out from the core of Gorm being heated up.

I gritted my teeth and tried to ignore what I was going through as the Lava Gormiti started charging forwards. Moloch released a huge fireball and threw it at me.

Quickly I formed a ball of water in my hands and threw it in his direction, crying out, "Aqua Blast!" The heat, however, caused it to evaporate before it could hit its mark.

I was starting to find it hard to breathe. My throat was dry and my lungs were burning. In my momentary panic-filled state, I didn't hear Jessica calling out to me in warning.

The next thing I knew, I was on my back, having been pushed to the ground by Moloch. He raised his hand, preparing to finish me off, and I found myself praying that it would all be over soon and this agony would end. Hopefully it would be quick.

I closed my eyes, waiting for the agony and pain that was soon to come but it never did. The weight on top of me was gone, much to my confusion. What was going on?

My silent question was answered as I opened my eyes and saw Jessica nearby, her hands held out in front of her. She must have used her power to blow Moloch away from me.

I manage to nod to her, smiling at her briefly to show my gratitude. She and Lucas rushed over to me, looking concerned. "Toby, use your gold power!" Lucas exclaimed.

Opening my fist, I saw that the crumbling is worse than ever. " _Can't!"_ I managed to gasp out. "Too... _weak!"_ It was getting too painful to breathe, let alone move.

I watched them exchange a glance of worry. Then our attention is focused on the Lava Gormiti who had summoned what looked like a hologram of Obscurio.

Managing to force myself to sit up a little, I tried to listen to what's going on but it's all I can do to even stay awake. I felt something soft touching my back. Could it all be over? I never even got a chance to say goodbye.

"It's alright, Toby." How do they know my name? I managed to turn my head and see that Jessica was kneeling beside me. It must have been her touch I could feel on my skin, light as a feather. "Everything's going to be okay."

Was it, though? I had never felt worse and yet simultaneously better in my entire life. I was in pain but her gentle touch was making me not notice it as much.

I must have lost all sense of reality for a brief moment because I suddenly felt intense heat rushing towards me. "Toby, look out!" someone, I don't know who, yelled to me.

No matter how hard I tried, my body either couldn't or wouldn't move. I tried to get myself to move just an inch in any direction but failed.

A whoosh and the heat rushed past me. Wait, what? I opened my eyes, not realizing I had shut them and look around before reacting in horror as a huge fireball collided with Jessica. The attack had been aimed for her, _not_ me.

"Jessica!" I screamed and my throat burned in protest. I looked up at the Lava Gormiti, glaring at them with hatred. "What did you do to her?"

They begin laughing. I silently gathered a ball of water in my hands and threw it at them. Despite my weakness, it was powerful enough to send most of them flying backwards into the wall. Only Magmion and the two former soldiers of Obscurio remained standing.

"You will _pay_ for what you've done!" I tell them as I fire attack after attack at them. They actually seemed afraid now, backing away from me.

"Toby, alright, you can stop now!" I heard Lucas yell but it sounded muffled.

Stop? Why would I do that? I've never felt so powerful. Now is the perfect opportunity to do what we've never been able to do.

"I'm not sure he can even hear us!" That was Nick, for sure. But, like Lucas, his voice didn't sound right.

I had lost myself in whatever this is. I would not fail again. I couldn''t fail again.

A weight landed on my shoulders, light and gentle. "Toby, it's alright, it's me." the voice said as I struggled, only to realize that I could hear it as clear as day.

Jessica.

"I failed you..." My voice sounded nothing like it usually did. It was strained and filled with self-loathing as I struggled against her grip.

"You didn't," she insisted, to my surprise. "Why would you think that?"

I opened my eyes and looked at her. "I couldn't protect you - I let you down." I was always letting her down and the others too. How was I only just realizing this? "Nobody should ever hurt you. I won't let them!"

She gripped me by the shoulders tightly, causing me to wince. "Nobody has let anybody down, okay! There was nothing you could have done - you have to understand that!"

"But-" I started to protest. She didn't understand. My weakness had allowed her to get hurt. I was unworthy of her sympathy.

"But _nothing!"_ she snapped and my eyes widened as I stared at her, as though seeing her for the first time. "I don't know where this self-hatred has come from but you don't need to hate yourself. What do I have to do to make you see that?"

I must confess that, at this point, several thoughts started rushing through my head and I was hesitant to voice any of them. Therefore it came as a complete surprise to me when I felt something soft and warm against my lips.

She was kissing me.

Of all the things I had expected her to do, that hadn't been one of them. My arms rose up as I debated whether to push her away or to pull her closer. I settled on the latter, wrapping my arms around her waist as I reciprocated eagerly, pouring every emotion I felt into the kiss.

She squeaked with surprise. I don't think she expected me to actually kiss her back but what else did she expect me to do?

I could have lost myself in her kiss forever but I think we both knew we had to stop as we became aware of where we were and who we were with.

"Did I - did we..." I stuttered before my legs started to shake and I sat down quickly before I fell. I felt completely drained now that all my pent-up anger was gone.

"Now do you believe me?" she asked, her hands on my back as she knelt beside me once more. "It wasn't your fault."

Feeling very weak all of a sudden, I shakily nodded my head, barely hearing Nick telling Lucas to call for tree roots or something.

She didn't blame me. I couldn't work out why but, after what just happened, I had a pretty good idea. It couldn't be, though, could it?

Could she possibly feel for me what I've felt for her? Only time would tell but one thing was for sure - I was determined to never let her down again.

* * *

 _AN:So that's the end of the oneshot! I based it on my headcanon that Toby's "berserk button" is anybody he cares about (especially Jessica) being hurt. I hope you guys enjoyed it and I'll see you next time!_


	6. Prom - BlizzardStormshipping (TxJ)

_AN: Hello and welcome back to GL2! I hope you've been enjoying the series so far! Just one question: do you guys like this as much as the original or do you think the original is better?_

 _ **Word/prompt:** prom_

 _ **Couple:** BlizzardStormshipping (Toby/Jessica)_

 _ **Ages:** Toby and Jessica - 16_

* * *

The arrival of June meant only one thing. It would soon be time for prom, an event many students of Venture Falls High School had been eagerly anticipating.

Sixteen year old Jessica Herleins turned to her best friend, Gina Louren. "Isn't this exciting, G?" she gushed, her eyes shining after reading the poster advertising the prom which would be taking place that very night.

"You bet!" Gina agreed. "I can't wait to try my dress on and get my hair and makeup done - oh, it's all I've been waiting for!"

The two girls continued to happily discuss the upcoming prom as they made their way to their next class.

Meanwhile, by the lockers, Toby Tripp, along with his younger brother Nick and their friend Lucas Wanson, was also discussing the prom, albeit with decidedly less enthusiasm.

"So prom's coming up, huh?" Lucas said as he looked at the poster stuck on the wall next to them.

"Looks like it." Toby responded as he wrestled with his locker door, seriously wishing that the school would either fix it or issue him a new one.

"At least you guys will actually have dates this time!" Nick joked, referring to the school dance of three years ago.

"It's not our fault you stole all the girls!" Toby exclaimed as he finally managed to get his locker open.

After successfully retrieving the books hr needed for the next lesson, he turned to see his brother rolling his eyes and shaking his head at him.

"Come on, let's go!" Lucas told them and the three of them laugh and joke around as they head to their next lesson.

In the classroom, Mrs Gulinder, their teacher, wasn't having much luck getting any of the students, bar Nick, to pay attention. It was understandable - everyone's minds were on the prom and nobody really wanted to focus on studying.

"Okay, okay, class, settle down!" she called out as she tried to restore some order among the students. "I know we're all excited for prom-" she was interrupted by everybody cheering loudly, " _but_ you still have to study for your last exams before then." The cheering died out to be replaced by collective groans.

Fifteen minutes later, the students were busy writing down the answers to the questions from the page of their textbooks Mrs Gulinder had pointed out.

There was a hum in the room as many of them, mainly the girls, were quietly talking about the prom.

Jessica, who was juggling with doing her work and chatting with Gina, turned her head to see Toby in the row behind her. When he noticed her looking, he gave her a smile that made her knees go weak.

She knew how lucky she was. Most girls in her year would kill to have a boyfriend like Toby. And indeed he had quite a few...admirers. Yet she was the only girl he ever paid attention to, even before they started dating. It made her feel special. She smiled back before turning around and attempting to continue with her work, though her mind wasn't focused at all.

Gina, she noticed fondly, wasn't working at all. Instead her friend was doodling, " _I heart Lucas"_ over and over again on a piece of scrap paper, a wide smile on her face. Jessica shook her head slightly. When Gina was in _Lucas_ mode, nothing could snap her out of it.

Luckily this would be their only lesson of the day, though it was more exam preparation than an actual lesson. Their last exam of the year would take place in three days time and then freedom for the rest of the summer.

When the lesson was over, the gang met up outside the classroom so they could all walk to the Tripp house together. On the way, they chatted about what they were going to do for the summer and, in Jessica and Gina's case, how much shopping they planned on doing.

They finally arrived at the Tripp house and were greeted warmly by Mrs Tripp who was always glad to see the kids so she had some mouths to feed. "Where's Dad, Mom?" Nick asked upon noticing that his dad was absent.

"Oh, he just went down to the store to buy some groceries." Mrs Tripp replied as she prepared a small meal for the gang. "He won't be long."

She placed five plates of steaming hot food in front of the hungry teens who immediately tucked in, enjoying the taste immensely.

Jessica and Gina stood up after finishing their food and took their empty plates into the kitchen, handing them to Mrs Tripp while thanking her for the deliciou meal.

Heading back into the dining room, where the boys were still eating, Jessica announced, "Okay, we're going to go and start getting ready now."

"Already?" Toby and Lucas chorused, Nick unable to join in as he was in the process of swallowing a mouthful of food.

"Of course!" Gina responded as though it should have been obvious. "After all we need to look our absolute best for tonight!"

"And there's so much we have to get done before we leave!" Jessica added. "Our hair, our dresses, makeup..."

At this, Toby laughed slightly. "You don't need makeup, Jess." he told her. "You're beautiful enough without it."

The blonde girl blushed at her boyfriend's compliment. He would tell her pretty much every day that she was beautiful, no matter what, but she never believed him. Every time he said it, though, he looked and sounded so... _genuine._

Her cheeks still red, she leaned in and quickly kissed his cheek. "Well?" Gina said, looking expectantly at Lucas.

Looking confused, Lucas heard her call out to him and responded with, "What? Oh yeah, you'll look pretty too!"

"Close enough..." Gina said, smiling at her boyfriend before heading upstairs with Jessica while Toby and Nick rolled about laughing.

 _At the prom_

The gang had been dropped off at the location by Mr Tripp who had told them that he would pick them up later on and reminded them to have a good time while being responsible before leaving.

Jessica smiled as Toby looped his arm through hers and said in an overly exaggerated posh voice, "M'lady, may I have the honour of dancing with you tonight?"

 _He was such a goof!_ _But he was her goof!_ "You may." she giggled and allowed him to lead her on to the dance floor where many other couples were already dancing or, in some cases, making out.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Gina dragging Lucas to join her on the dance floor while Nick walked around chatting to people in the hope of finding someone to dance with.

"I was right," Toby said out of nowhere as he spun her around with ease, both of them dancing to the quick rhythm of the song currently playing.

"About what?" she asked curiously.

He whirled her around to face him again and looked right into her eyes as he replied, "You _do_ look beautiful tonight."

Her cheeks flushed and she quietly muttered a thank you. Even though they had been dating for three years, she found that he could still make her flustered quite easily.

She had originally planned on purchasing a dress similar to the one she had worn to the school dance three years prior. However she had fallen in love with another dress - the one she was currently wearing. It was a pale blue dress that brought out the colour of her eyes. It hung to her knees and the bodice was decorated with silver sequins. Her hair was styled so that some of it was elegantly twisted into a bun while the rest flowed down her back in waves. She really needed to thank Gina for that.

Toby, on the other hand, was wearing an outfit that was _exactly_ like the one he had worn for the school dance. The only difference this time was that he had opted to wear his dress shoes instead of his trainers.

The upbeat song ended only to be replaced with a slower, more romantic tune. The young couple smiled at each other as they began to dance, other couples dancing around them.

"You know I love you so much, right?" Toby said as the two of them swayed on the spot.

"I know." Jessica responded as she rested her head against his chest. "And I love you too. More than anything."

Toby looked down at the beautiful girl in his arms then at the people around him. In an uncharacteristically nervous tone, he asked, "Wanna go get some air?"

Jessica simply nodded and felt her boyfriend slip his hand into her own, interlocking their fingers together, as they made their way out of the building.

The air outside was cooler and remarkably less stuffy to the private relief of both teens. Toby watched the smile on his girlfriend's face as she admired the rosy pink hues of the sunset.

"Isn't it beautiful?" she asked him.

The teenage boy let out a sigh as he felt an object in the pocket of his tux. Was now really the right time, he wondered. They were both still so young. But, after everything they had been through together, didn't they finally deserve some happiness?

"Jessica?" he called out to get his girlfriend's attention. She turned to face him, a radiant smile on her face, and he swore his brain turned into mush. The romantic speech he had planned out seemed to evaporate from his memory as his mouth flapped like a fish.

Instead the poor boy skipped right to the end of his speech and dropped onto one knee in front of her, frantically whispering in a croaky voice, "Marry me!" He held an open ring box out in front of him with one hand.

Jessica blinked...and then blinked some more. Too stunned to actually speak, she simply gazed at her boyfriend, silently wondering if he was being serious.

"I had this big speech planned out," Toby told her. "I've been thinking this over for weeks and, you know, maybe we're too young and maybe this is the stupidest idea I've ever had and-"

"It's not." Jessica said, finally finding her voice.

"It's not?" he repeated, his eyes widening. She didn't think it was a bad idea?

"I think I understand where you're coming from," she said to him. "You want to give us some happiness and keep us together, right?"

"I don't care if we get married next week, next month or even next year!" he responded. "All I know is I want you to be my wife someday."

She giggled. "Assuming I say yes, of course!" she pointed out.

His reaction was to simply blink at her open mouthed. Evidently this teasing remark had rendered him completely speechless. "Luckily for you," she continued while using her hand to gently close his mouth, "I really want you to be my husband one day."

Toby made a noise that sounded like a cross between a squeak and a cough before managing to speak. "Was that - did you just-"

"Yes." Jessica told him simply. "Yes, I'll marry you."

For a moment, the two of them smiled at each other before Toby suddenly scooped Jessica into his arms, laughing delightedly before kissing her. "I'm so happy!" he told her. "I was expecting you to say no!"

"If our situation was different, maybe I would have done." Jessica said as she was placed back down on the ground, though his arms were still around her waist. She rested her head against his shoulder, knowing that she wouldn't ever want to be anywhere else. "But I understand why you're doing this. If the Lava Gormiti get any stronger, then we stand a very real chance of not living long enough to get married. I mean look at all the times our lives have been in danger."

"And this way we can protect each other more effectively." Toby reminded her and she nodded, remembering the tome they had come across when they first started dating. "Oh, I almost forgot!"

Smacking his hand against his head, he pulled the ring out of the box and slid it onto her ring finger. To their relief, it fitted perfectly.

Jessica held her left hand in front of her face, admiring her new engagement ring. The ring itself was silver with a cluster of small sapphires and aquamarines surrounding a diamond. She turned to her fiancé and gasped out, "It's beautiful! How did you manage to afford it?"

"Plenty of saving up and a _lot_ of self control!" Toby responded before laughing. "It was worth it, though. I like seeing you happy. If anyone deserves to be happy, it's you."

Instead of responding, Jessica simply hugged him. The young man held her in his arms, wishing privately that they could just stay outside for the rest of the night. However he knew, as she did, that they should venture back into the hall so that their friends wouldn't worry about their absence.

"I love you," he murmured, inhaling her scent - strawberries and roses as well as a scent he was familiar with but couldn't name, though it reminded him strongly of fresh air. It was a unique scent and totally her own.

"I love you too," she responded as she intwined her fingers with his while they walked back into the hall together.

"Where have you guys been?" Gina exclaimed, spotting them almost as soon as they walked through the doorway. "They're about to announce who's been crowned Prom King and Queen!"

"Sorry, Gina," Jessica apologized. "I needed some air. It was getting too crowded for my liking."

Gina nodded, accepting her response, before a hush fell over the hall as the principal stepped up to the microphone onstage.

Jessica glanced at Toby who grinned at her, tightening his grip on her hand. The two of them felt they could lose themselves in the other's gaze...which was precisely what was happening at that very moment.

A nudge on both of their shoulders quickly snapped them back to reality. "What - what's going on?" Toby stuttered, turning to face Nick.

"You guys need to get up on stage now!" was his younger brother's response.

"We do?" Jessica questioned. "Why?"

Gina made a noise as though she was trying her hardest not to scream. "Because you guys have been voted Prom King and Queen, that's why!" she exclaimed, causing the students around her to give her funny looks.

"Oh. Right." The couple muttered in unison before identical smiles spread over their faces.

As they started to make their way to the stage, they both had the same thought running through their heads.

Though their future was mostly uncertain, they knew that as long as they had each other and their friends, the future was nothing to fear. They could face it together.

One step at a time.

* * *

 _AN: Wow, I am so sorry this took so long, guys! Tiredness and being busy does not a good combination make!_

 _I do hope you enjoyed this oneshot and please let me know if you prefer this one over my older oneshot " **You Belong With Me**_ "

 _Thanks for reading and I'll see you next time!_


	7. Dance - BlizzardStormshipping (TxJ)

_AN: Hello and welcome back to GL2! I hope you're enjoying the series so far! Here's another BlizzardStormshipping oneshot. Something tells me you guys like the way I write it!_

 ** _Prompt:_** _dance_

 ** _Couple:_** _BlizzardStormshipping (Toby/Jessica)_

 ** _Set during:_** _After the events of Season 2 Episode 18 "Flight of the Snow Eagle"_

 ** _Ages:_** _Toby & Jessica - 13_

* * *

She walked into the empty studio. Flicking on the light switch revealed that she was standing in the middle of a room with mirrors all around and a large window - a dance studio.

Pulling her bag off her shoulder, she rifled through it for the CD she wanted. As soon as she finds it, she walked over to the CD player and put it in, pressing play.

The first song that plays is the song she always plays when stretching and warming up. The last thing she wanted is to sustain a nasty injury from not warming up sufficiently.

Her outfit consisted of a black sports top and matching shorts. She wore a dark pink camisole over the top. She wore no shoes on her feet, preferring to dance barefoot. As usual, her pale blonde hair was tied up in a loose bun.

By the time the song ended, she was warmed up and ready to dance. The next song started off slow so she did some simple moves. Some attitude turns, needles and high kicks. Nothing too fancy.

When the song started to become more intense, so, too, did her dancing. She began to add acro moves into her contemporary routine, doing aerials and flips and anything else she could think of.

As she started to pirouette, she reached up and pulled her hair loose so it flowed down her back, stopping at the base of her shoulder blades.

The song was getting close to finishing, the music approaching a crescendo. She decided to finish with a bang, performing a series of back handsprings before doing an illusion and placing her hands on her hips as the song came to an end.

Panting slightly after the intense routine, she walked over to her bag, intending on getting a drink. Suddenly she heard the sound of someone clapping which made her jump. She turned around, looking for the culprit.

"What are _you_ doing here?"

* * *

He had been worried about her. After the eventful mission in Gorm, she had acted as though nothing was wrong. He could sense, however, that that wasn't the case. And when she abruptly left the house, saying she had somewhere to be, he had followed her.

Of all the places he had been expecting her to go, the dance studio hadn't been the first place he'd thought of. But it made sense, he supposed. Whenever she got stressed, angry or upset, she would dance it out. It was as though she could erase all her worries, even if it was only for a few moments.

When she opened the door to the studio and stepped inside, he slipped in behind her, unnoticed. He didn't feel that the time was right to alert her to his presence _just yet._

He watched her put some music on before starting to dance. With every move, he found himself becoming more and more enthralled. He had always known she could dance but he had _never_ seen her dance with such an intensity before.

Something had to be up.

He continued to watch, remaining unseen. Her performance seemed ethereal, especially when she pulled her hair loose, allowing it to cascade freely down her back. He had always liked it when she had her hair loose.

Finally the song finishes and she stands in a pose. Unable to stop himself, he clapped in admiration. Immediately she looks around, her features narrowing into a cute little frown when she spots him.

"What are _you_ doing here?"

* * *

She stood there, more than a little confused. She's also a little embarrassed that he, of all people, caught her in such a vulnerable state. Though he was the one person she would ever allow herself to be vulnerable in front of, she _hated_ being vulnerable as a whole.

"Um, I'm sorry," he began. "I was just..."

She folded her arms and asked, "You were just _what?"_

He let out a sigh. "I was worried about you, okay?"

Now she was even more confused. Why would he be worried about her? There was nothing wrong with her as far as she could tell. She had danced it out.

But the lingering feeling still remained. She still felt vulnerable.

And she hated it.

* * *

"This wouldn't have anything to do with what happened in Gorm, right?" he guesses aloud, watching her head snap up as he speaks. Apparently he hit the nail right on the head as she lowered her head before nodding, a miserable expression on her face.

He walked over to her until he was stood right in front of her. He then placed her hand under her chin, tilting her head up so she had no other choice but to look at him. "None of what happened today was your fault, you know," he told her gently, not realizing straightaway that his other hand was running through her loose hair. It felt so soft, running through his fingers.

"But-" she started to protest. Not wanting her to blame herself, he did the first thing he could think of. He stepped forward and, hoping she wouldn't hate him for it, covered her mouth with his own.

It was only to shut her up, he told himself. It didn't mean anything.

Right?

* * *

To say she was shocked was a bit of an understatement. Why was he kissing her and why was she _enjoying_ it?

She kissed him back, despite her initial misgivings, and heard him make a tiny noise of surprise. Evidently he hadn't expected her to reciprocate.

It was a welcome distraction, though. It made her forget about the way she had acted under that wretched curse. Deep down, she knew it wasn't her fault but it hadn't stopped her from feeling dreadful about the way she had treated the others. Especially the boy she was kissing as though her life depended on it.

She didn't know how this had happened. Sure, she'd always had a bit of a thing for him but she'd presumed it was all one-sided on her part. She had to find out one way or another.

* * *

He felt her pull away and tried to hide his disappointment as he looked at her. She seemed to be trying to figure something out. At last she asked, "Why did you kiss me?"

"Because I hate you." he answered sarcastically. His response earned him a punch in the arm.

"Seriously, though, _why?"_ she asked once again.

He couldn't understand her confusion. Shouldn't she know the answer already? Unless...

"I think you know why." he told her as he approached her. She was backing away slowly until her back hit the wall behind her, effectively leaving her trapped. "You just don't want to admit the possibility that I might have feelings for you or that you might have feelings for me!"

Her cheeks reddened as she squeaked out, "W-what! I-I d-don't!"

It was as good as a confession and they both knew it.

"Just so you know," he said casually. "I love you as much as I love your dancing!"

He waited, watching her expression. Finally she stuttered, "B-but you _love_ my dancing!"

"Exactly!" he shrugged. He didn't get why she was finding it so hard to comprehend what was happening.

* * *

She couldn't believe it. He loved her. He _actually_ loved her! The boy she had had a crush on from the age of five actually reciprocated her feelings when she had always believed he would only ever see her as his best friend.

She could feel herself smiling at this realization as she hugged him tightly, whispering in his ear that she felt exactly the same way.

"Will you dance again?" he asked, to her surprise. "I really do love watching your dancing!"

"Okay," she agreed, before having an idea. "Actually why don't we make it a duet? To celebrate?"

They grinned at one another before choosing a song to dance to.

As they began to dance, she realized that she didn't need to worry about the past. What had happened wasn't her fault, just as he'd told her, and there was no use dwelling on it. What she now wanted to focus on was how happy she was - with dancing and with the boy she loved wholeheartedly.

* * *

 _AN: Thank you, guys, so much for reading these! I really do hope you enjoy them! Anyways, I'll see you next time!_


	8. Birthday - BlizzardStormshipping (TxJ)

_AN: Hello, and welcome back to Gormiti Love 2! Hopefully I should be able to write this out a lot quicker than ROTLON *fingers crossed*_

 _ **Prompt/word:** birthday_

 _ **Couple:** BlizzardStormshipping (Toby/Jessica)_

 _ **Ages** Jessica - 14 (she has her birthday!)_

 _Toby, Nick and Lucas - 13_

 _ **Set during:** Season 3 Episode 5 - "Curse of the Winds"_

* * *

When Toby woke up on the morning of March 11, it didn't occur to him straightaway that it was his girlfriend's birthday. As soon as it did, he sat up bolt upright in bed. Today had to be perfect. It just had to be.

The first part of his plan was easy. He had to get Jessica out of the house and keep her away for a few hours. Luckily he had texted Gina about a week before and asked her to arrange a surprise shopping trip for the two of them. This would give himself, Nick and Lucas enough time to prepare the surprise they had for her.

Once Jessica had left the house with Gina, the latter having been assured that he would text her to let her know when they could come back, the boys headed to the kitchen.

"So, uh, how do we go about this?" Lucas asked, holding up a recipe book. Step two of the plan was to bake her favourite cake: chocolate gateau.

"We follow the recipe." Nick responded before adding firmly, "Isn't that right... _Toby?"_

"Wha-" Said boy had been busy gathering ingredients from the cupboards. He looked up, narrowly avoiding giving himself concussion, and quickly said, "Of course! How hard can it be?"

Just because he had once set the kitchen on fire due to having deviated from the recipe!

The boys set to work making the cake mixture. The ingredients were mixed together in a mixing bowl before being poured into cake tins. Nick had prepared the oven beforehand so it was at the right temperature. He had taken the responsibility of keeping an eye on the oven and the clock so that the cake wouldn't burn.

Once all the cake tins they needed were filled, they were carefully placed in the oven. Nick switched the timer on and sat down on a stool, his eyes intently watching the oven. Lucas meanwhile set to work making the icing for the cake - chocolate, of course - while Toby busied himself with licking the cake mixture off the bowl. To his surprise, it tasted a little funny. He put it down to the fact that he wasn't fully recovered from his cold and his taste buds weren't quite up to par yet.

A couple of hours passed by and the cake was finally ready. They had pulled it out of the oven, wearing gloves of course, and had allowed it to cool for a little then iced each layer before sandwiching them together. The topmost layer had the most icing and had fourteen candles stuck into it.

Toby texted Gina letting her know that she could bring Jessica back. The text he got back confirmed that Jessica still didn't suspect a thing. If anything, she seemed to think they'd all forgotten.

When Gina dropped Jessica off with a considerable amount of shopping bags, he announced that they were going in the pool. The cake had been safely hidden away from sight - no need to ruin the surprise.

Needing to go to Gorm hadn't exactly been part of the plan. While in the pool, Jessica had playfully pushed him and Nick around with her wind powers, only for the wind to suddenly become as hot as lava. At least it would be easier to pretend that they didn't remember her birthday now that there was saving Gorm and Earth to focus on.

It had been awful seeing her suffering under the terrible curse Magor had inflicted on the Air Nation. Yet, despite her initial worries, she refused to give up. It was one of the qualities he both loved and hated about her - her unerring stubbornness.

He had volunteered himself to help her in an instant, knowing that she would have put all of her trust in him without her sight. She never had been very good at trusting people, except him. He knew she trusted him implicitly. He would not let her down.

Together, though it was really all her, they saved Gorm and Earth through the use of her brand new power - a glacial wind. After the heated wind from earlier, the cold wind was painful on his skin but a lot more welcome.

* * *

When they returned home, he exchanged glances with Nick and Lucas. Their faces told him they agreed with him.

It was time.

Still under the pretense that they didn't know what day it was, he and Nick walked into the kitchen. He had to fight to control his laughter as Jessica started complaining about how they had all forgotten her birthday and all they cared about was filling their stomachs.

"Surprise!" all three yelled, grinning widely. It took both him and Nick to hold the cake between them. Her expression morphed from annoyance to surprise and gratitude.

"No, wait!" she exclaimed, hands flying to her face as she sprung up off the sofa. "Forget what I said! I didn't mean it! You guys are the best!"

She opened her mouth and took a deep breath to blow out the candles. Instead Toby, Nick and the cake were treated to an icy wind that left the latter frozen solid.

Despite their hard work on making the cake, the boys saw the funny side and began laughing along with her. They'd heard of an iced cake but never an _ice_ cake!

* * *

Later on, he approached her when they found themselves alone in the kitchen doing the washing up. "So did you enjoy your birthday?" he asked casually, having gifted her with a collection of CDs by her favourite music artists. It wasn't the best present ever but she had been grateful all the same. Still, he had found himself wishing that he could afford to buy her a better present. But he was saving for something truly _special._

"Yeah," she smiled as she dried some plates. "I did. Although I genuinely did think you'd all forgotten at one point!"

"Hey, we'd never forget your birthday!" he laughed as he put away the plates she passed him. On a whim, he opened the food cupboard and nearly fell over with laughter as he said, "You know, it's probably a good thing you froze that cake after all!"

She raised an eyebrow. "Salt instead of sugar?" she asked wryly.

"Yep," he responded, popping the 'p'. "Trust me to make a stupid mistake like that, eh?"

"It was the thought that counted. It was really sweet of you guys to bake it for me in the first place!" she smiled as she finished washing the cutlery.

He smiled back. "We all know how much you love chocolate, especially chocolate cake!"

Out of nowhere, he felt her arms wrap around him. "Thank you," she whispered gratefully.

"For the cake?" he questioned as he hugged her back. He knew that hadn't been what she had meant, of course, but making jokes was something he excelled at. "You can make it up to me in two weeks."

"And a day," she reminded him. "You always forget the extra day!"

He rolled his eyes before kissing her cheek. "Why do you always have to remind me about that? Nobody cares about the extra day, you know. If someone asked how old we were, I'd say I was two weeks younger than you, not two weeks and a _day!"_

"Do you want me to plan a surprise for your birthday or not?"

"Of course!"

"Then hurry up and put the cutlery away. I've been holding it for ten minutes now."

"Oh, that's your other birthday present, didn't you know?"

"Toby..."

"Only kidding! Love you!"

"Toby! Get back here!"

"What? I said I was jok-"

"Love you too."

"If you do that on my birthday, I can honestly say it would be the best birthday ever."

"Oh, shut up."

* * *

 _AN: And we're done with another oneshot! Yay! I hope you enjoyed it and I'll see you guys next time!_


End file.
